


The Birthday

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Balcony Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Sam Winchester, Don’t copy to another site, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbors, Reader-Insert, Safer Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Your birthdays have always been shitty, so you’re in no way surprised when this one is of the worse of them.You didn’t count, however, on your hot neighbour Sam turning your day into something to remember for years and years.Square Filled: Cooking Dinner (Genre bingo), Exhibitionism (Kink Bingo)





	The Birthday

You glanced around, utterly embarrassed as new people filled the tables of the restaurant.

The table for seven you’d reserved was empty and your stomach was just as well, aching from the hunger just as your ass was absolutely numb with now. For the latest 3 hours, you’d waited for your supposed friends in a restaurant that wasn’t even your favourite but was a common ground you used to go together, waiting for the group to show up or at least call, but none of them had yet had the decency to even text you.

“Ma’am,” a waiter stopped by your side.

“I know,” you interrupted him. “I’m taking a big table for myself it’s been three hours without any consumption,” you requested an uber on your phone, feeling your cheeks burning in embarrassment. “Don’t worry. I’m leaving already. I give up on this stupid day.”

You wanted to cry, but the people around you stopped you and you didn’t want to look  _more_ like you were stood up.

“And I knew you were betting with the blonde waiter about me, I heard you!” His eyes widened, but you didn’t five hum time to respond, leaving the table. “It’s all yours.”

The young man stared at you, surprised and blushing.

“Would you wait a minute, ma’am? We need to verify your bill.”

You sighed, checking your phone and walking to the station to wait, and he entered the kitchen without explaining anything to you. When he came back, there was a take-out box in his hands.

“Happy birthday, ma’am,” he muttered, clearly embarrassed. “The chef sent you a cake.”

You held it in your hands, thanking him shyly. You’d never come back to the restaurant again, that was a fact.

“Thanks.”

You didn’t say more than a couple words to your driver while going home and took off our shoes right when you entered the building. You should have gone to your parents’ place, at least you’d be able to see your old dog and get some attention.

“Stupid door,” you struggled to open the door to your apartment, still holding the box in your hands when someone’s voice sounded behind you.

“You want help?”

“It’d be great,” you muttered.

Sam Winchester was your hot next door neighbour, an agent of whatever area of the police that used doctors in law.

“Sorry about today, I couldn’t get anyone to cover me at work,” he apologised again, just like he had done the previous day about the dinner. “How was the dinner?”

“It wasn’t,” you sighed, letting him enter your apartment.

* * *

Sam entered after you, looking confused while looking at you.

“What do you mean with ‘ _it wasn’t_ ’?” he walked to your kitchen, putting the takeout inside the fridge.

You sighed, falling sat on your couch.

“I gave up after waiting three hours and they decided to compensate me for it,” you covered your face with your hands. “It was humiliating.”

He didn’t say anything, too surprised to do so, and you raised your eyes to him, trying not to sound like a spoiled kid who couldn’t get their parents to buy a toy.

“I didn’t even eat. What a pathetic birthday.”

Sam took a long breath, looking at you silently with what you hoped wasn’t pity.

“You can dine in my place,” he offered, and you turned to him quickly.

“What?”

“I can make us something nice,” he said simply. “We can drink some wine, eat the cake and watch something.. What do you think?”

“Aren’t you tired?” you questioned.

“I’ll be fine,” he assured you. “Come on. I won’t let your birthday be such a down day.”

You shook your head.

“Fine. Okay.”

“Good,” Sam seemed happy. “I’ll see you in 40 minutes?”

* * *

You followed Sam’s instructions after entering his open apartment. You had showered, removed your make up and put something comfortable.

“Hey,” you stopped in front of the kitchen and he turned around, smiling to you. “Nice apron.”

Sam looked down and let out a chuckled.

“Gotta keep my clothes clean,” he pointed. “Put the cake in the fridge and sit down. I’ll get you some wine.”

You complied, not bothering to look around. You knew Sam’s apartment already; he was your neighbour of years and a good friend, and you’d been there several times already. When he was sick, just a few months earlier, you had gone there to cook and clean as a favour.

“White Pinot Noir,” he announced, offering you an empty glass while holding the bottle.

Sam was one of those classic guys that could be compared with a real-life Disney Prince. Very tall and handsome with hazel eyes, dimples, a gorgeous smile and so kind, gentle and smart that he seemed heaven sent.

You held the glass carefully in your hand, watching as Sam finished turning the salmon on a pan and mixing something in another.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make something fancier,” he sounded a bit embarrassed. “But I promise you’re gonna love this.”

“Don’t worry, Sam. You’re a great cooker, I know anything you do is gonna taste great.”

He was done less than five minutes later, and you had your glass half empty as you sat on the table, and Sam put a plate of salmon with mashed potatoes and some greens, and it looked amazing.

The moment you took the first bite, you knew you had been right. The combination of the salmon and the choice of wine had proven to be great, and when he started talking to you, it was easy to have fun and forget what had happened not even two hours ago.

When you were finished, Sam filled your glass with wine again, and you two walked to his couch to sit on the chair and continue to talk.

“It can be a bit tiring, but it’s fulfilling,” Sam affirmed, sipping on his wine. “We save some people’s lives, we avenge others…”

“Real life superheroes,” you chuckled, putting your hair behind your ear and he shook his head.

“If you say so.”

You just smiled at Sam, resting your hand on his thigh without thinking much.

“Well, I do,” you affirmed firmly. “You could only be a superhero, Sam. I mean… You’re a great guy, you’re super strong and has the strongest moral compass I’ve ever seen in a person, and you’re really hot.”

His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at you with his eyebrows raised.

“Oh, I am?”

That made you giggle.

“Come on, Sam, don’t act like you don’t know that,” you rolled your eyes.

“But I don’t know that!” he argued, laughing. “What’s it?”

“Well, first of all, you’re freakishly tall,” you pointed. “You got legs enough for a whole world. And then your face and your body, you have the hottest body I’ve ever seen, Sam!”

That made Sam laugh, sending his head back.

“I didn’t know you thought all that of me,” he rested his glass on the table. “I feel flattered now.”

You giggled, fully knowing the wine had taken all of your inhibitions now.

“No, really,” he insisted. “I always had this sort of crush on you, but I never imagined you felt even close to attracted to me!”

You let out a laugh, putting your glass of wine aside.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“No,” he opened a smile. “I mean, if I had known you were interested in me I would have done this much earlier.”

You frowned a bit.

“Done wh-...”

Sam interrupted you with a kiss, and you froze for a second before taking your hands to his face.

When Sam pulled away, you turned to stare at each other for a moment and you opened and closed your lips for a moment.

“Oh,” you stared at him. “Yeah, you really should have done that earlier.”

He confirmed, and you just stared at each other silently for a moment.

“We should continue doing it,” you pointed, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I think so too.”

Sam pulled you again, kissing your lips once more, this time more fierce and insistent. His hands pulled you to your waist. Soon enough, you were sat on his lap with your hands in his perfect hair, and his lips moved to your neck as soon as he noticed you starting to become breathless.

Slowly, sort of testing the waters, he moved his hands up your knees and thighs, caressing your skin gently under your dress while his lips simply devoured the skin on your neck.

Not realising what you were doing, you started moving your hips against his, feeling your underwear becoming wet and damp from your juices, and Sam moaned instantly.

“Y/N,” he squeezed your thighs, raising his hips to meet yours, and you could feel how hard his cock was under you.

“Sam...” you moved your hands down, taking them to the buttons of his shirt and opening three of them almost desperately, and he sucked on your skin.

“We should go to my room,” he licked his way down your cleavage, and you squirmed on his lap once again. “Come on, baby, don’t do that.”

You bit your lip, moving your hips slowly and teasing him until he held your ass.

“Little Minx,” he growled and, surprising you, stood up. You only had time to put your legs around him before Sam started walking to his bedroom.

The curtains were half closed, and the only light illuminating the room was the one you’d left on before forgetting about the desert, and you made sure to pull your dress over your head after he put you on the bed. In response, Sam undid his shirt and threw it on the other side of the room, which prompted you to lick your lips. Sam was hot with his shirt on, but with it off… He was a Greek god. His chest and abs looked like they were sculpted, and it made you stop to watch just as he let his pants drop by his feet.

Fuck, he was gorgeous. And, from what you could see in the dim light,  _big._

Not being able to control yourself, you got off the bed and pulled him to a kiss, cupping his cock and moving your fingers up and down, which prompted Sam to moan on the back of his throat. You were ready to drop to your knees when he held you up.

“Let me close the curtains.”

Just then you looked to the side. Sam’s windows weren’t actually windows. His room ended in a balcony, with glass thick glass instead of walls and floor. He could still close it with some sort of doors but it still enabled anyone in a short distance to see what was going on inside.

“No,” you held his arm. “Can you… Can you leave them open?”

when you turned to look Sam in the eyes, something different was there, something dark and

“They can see us,” he moved his hand to between your breasts, sending shivers all over your body and turned you around  “Whoever looks through that window...” he pointed forward, and you could see a building that faced yours, far enough that your face would be blurred, but close enough that anyone watching would be able to see what you were doing. “Is gonna see you get  _fucked_. Is that what you want?”

You didn’t have to answer, the moan you let out was enough to do so.

Sam turned you around once again, opening your bra with his eyes glued to yours, and finally leaning down to kiss you again. His hands moved to your breasts, playing with them firmly and slowly, moving you so you could go back to sit down on his lap. His lips were soon licking and biting your lips, and you moaned in response just a second before he moved his free hand down to your underwear, pushing it aside.

“You’re so wet,” he moved his lips up between your chest and then your earlobe, playing with it. “It turns you on, right? The risk of people seeing you, having someone watching you so vulnerable.”

You whined as his fingertips moved to your clit, making tight circles over it and making you moan louder.

“You know what I want to do with you?” he moved two of his fingers down to your entrance, penetrating you slowly.

“Yeah?” you moaned.

“Bend you over and fuck you on that balcony,” Sam pulled his fingers, pushing them in again while holding your eyes with his. “Make you cum on my cock so many times and so loudly that we’re gonna wake up the whole building and make them jealous of how much pleasure you’re feeling.”

You closed your eyes, continuing to moan just as he continued to finger you, and his palm came to massage your clit.

“Do you want that?” he questioned, moving his lips to your chin, nipping it softly.

“Yes, Sam...” you moaned.

You closed your eyes when your walls squeezed his fingers, and Sam moved his fingers harder against you.

“You’re gonna come already?” he groaned. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

You moved your hips up so his hand could access you more easily, and he moved his other hand to stimulate your clit and penetrate you with a third finger.

“Cum for me, baby,” he moaned. “Let go for me.”

You came after some movements, and Sam waited a bit until you came down before letting getting you down and walking you to the chair that rested just against the balcony, and you arched your back just before he took off your underwear, exposing your folds for him.

You could hear as he ripped the condom pack open, and looked back to find him rubbing his cock up and down with a hand and resting the over on your ass.

When his cockhead moved up and down your slit, you let out a whine.

“Sam… Just fuck me.”

And he did it. Sam penetrated you gently, holding your waist to keep you from moving. The moment he was completely in, you let out a long low moan. Sam was big: Long and large just as the rest of his body, and your body couldn’t help but feel a bit invaded – but it was the best thing you’ve ever felt in your life,

He adjusted you before pulling his hips back, and the two of you let out a very loud moan.

“Fuck, Sam,” you let out, staring forward, searching around to make sure no one was looking, but Sam wanted to make sure you’d be so distracted you wouldn’t even think of it.

“You feel so good,” he groaned, squeezing your middle and moving his hand to your clit, caressing it. “ _So fucking good.”_

You let your head fall forward when he started pounding into you, strong enough to make your whole body tremble. In response, he grabbed you by your hair and pulled you back, moving so his face would be right in your neck.

“Look forward. Let them see you,” he whispered into your ear. “It’s what you wanted, right? To be out here where _anyone_ can see what you’re doing.”

Soon, you two were done with words, and all you could feel and hear was Sam around you and his moans against your ear. That’s how you reached your first orgasm; when you thought Sam would stop, but he didn’t. He continued to fuck and play with you until you reached a second, third and fourth orgasm and at some point, you didn’t even know if you were moaning or just falling in silent. When you were quivering, shaking hard and completely unsure if you’d be able to walk when he released you, you felt his grip change and his low moans becoming just a continuous growl.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he squeezed you tighter.

“Cum for me, Sam,” you moaned softly. “Let me feel you cum, Sam. Don’t stop.”

His movements became less rhythmic, and you felt just as his cock throbbed inside you, and he stopped after some strokes, taking a long breath before kissing your shoulder softly before pulling out and helping you sit down.

Sam away and into the bathroom, and you closed your eyes until your felt his hands on your back and under your knees, and he moved you to the bed, laying on his pillows just as you walked up.

“You’re spending the night?” he questioned, looking into your eyes just as you turned on the bed to look at his face.

“Do you want me to spend the night?”

He nodded.

“I’d like that very much.”

You opened a soft smile and moved to his side, relaxing when you felt him pull you to hold you close.

“Hey, Y/N,” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
